Due to increasing popularity of arthroscopic surgical procedures, a significant number of specific surgical instruments have been developed. The standard arthroscopic burr or drill driver has become increasingly useful for drilling, shaving, and generally making revisions in joint pockets with limited space available.
Currently, many surgeons are using arthroscopic suction burr driver handpiece systems such as the Stryker Formula Shaver handpiece or the Smith & Nephew DYONICS Powermax Elite to drill and shave as the arthroscopic drills of choice.
Moreover, situations may arise when it may be desirable for the surgeon to steer the active working end of the blade to multiple locations inside the joint during joint arthroscopy (including in areas where the opposite joint surface acts as an overhang which obstructs access).